Zelo's new girlfriend
by CherriDream
Summary: Zelos told Sheena that he love her, but she thought it was a joke. In order to help Zelos win her over the guys thought of a plan to make her jealous. It requires for Zelos to find a new girl, but who will this girl be?


**Chapter 1**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did someone dumped you again, Zelos?"

Regal was referring to Zelos who just sighed again. Zelos curled up into a ball and sucked his thumb.

"Wait, didn't that girl break up with you yesterday?" Genis asked.

Zelos groaned. "Genis, Regal, Zelos seems to be having a tough time. We shouldn't assume things." Emil scolded.

"Well, since when did you have some backbone Lord Emil. Maybe being with Lady Marta forced you to have one." Tenebrae chuckled.

"No! Its not that! Its just-"

"Lady Marta has been scolding him everday now. From his lack pf participation to the lack of love," Tenebrae continued. The dark centurion babbled on and on about Emil's most embarassing stories that always included Marta.

"Tenebrae!"

"Alright, Zelos whats eating you up?" Genis asked, ready for the most stupid answer in the world.

"Its Sheena!" Zelos wailed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that day...

"Ah, Sheena my darling, have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful thing my eyes have seen?"

Sheena sighed. Not this again. What could she do to get rid of this pervert? Sure she liked him a bit, but thats only little. Only as a friend nothing more. Sheena blushed as she realized that she was telling herself that she did like Zelos more than a friend..only little.

"Hurry up! I have to get back to my scouts!"

"Miss Jubblies whats the rush? We have all day to discuss our undying love."

Sheena snapped. With great force she punched Zelos on the head. "I'll smack you for calling me that!"

"Wait! You just did!" Zelos rubbed his poor bruised head. It didn't hurt as much as before since he was used to her beatings. Sheena folded her arms on her the clue, Zelos continued.

" I love you!"

Sheena stared at him with disbelief. He didn't seem to be joking this time. His face was sincre and straight. "Zelos stop playing around." She said.

"I'm not, Sheena."

"Oh come on! Your just saying this because you need a fast hook up for whatever stupid reason you have." She said, unsure in what to believe. "I've better go." Before Sheena left she punched Zelos one more time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all eyed Zelos and replied, "Idiot." Which made Zelos more depress.

"Maybe Sheena is not ready for a relationship," Emil offered.

"Or perhaps she has found another man."

"TENEBRAE!"

"Sheena doesen't take you seriously. You flirt with every woman you see." Zelos gave a small growl to Genis, his least favorite person.

Regal place his arm on Zelo's shoulder. "Give her some time. Treat her like a real lady."

Llyod who have been quiet for a while now suddenly reaveled his plan. "Get Sheena jealous."

"That will never work! Why would Sheen be jealous over a guy she hates?" Another hard blow struck Zelos."Regal what do you think?" Genis asked.

Regal rubbed his chin indicating that he was thinking. "Genis, you're still to young to see this, but Sheena does have some feelings for Zelos. She would always fluster when we're sent to the Wilder mansion and woul always become enrage when she see Zelos with another woman. So the plan may work."

"So where are we going to find the lovely young lady that would pose as the Chosen's new lady? Shall we go woman hunting?" The old centruin gave a devilish smile.

Zelos sniffed. "No can do. All the nobles have told their daughters to say away from me."

"O, dear what a suprise! Why would they do such a thing?"Tenebrae said sarcastictly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"What about her?" Emil pointed to a brunette.

Zelos eyes fell on her instantly. Before he could run to the girl, Regal tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thats Lady Ella. A lovely young girl who is turning 12 next year."

Genis burst out laughing "Zelos is pedophile," he teased.

"Whats a pedophile?" Emil asked.

"Oh, Emil. It's better for you to not know." Tenebrae replied.

"Lets face it, every girl we found is either younger than 17 or have been banned from seeing Zelos. My plan is so useless with a girl. This will never work!" Lloyd collapsed on the ground and fell alseep.

"Hey! Lets dressed Lloyd up as a girl and make him your date! Lily would be a nice name right?" Genis joked. Zelos, Regal, Emil, and Tenebrae stared at Genis to Lloyd. A grin appeared on their faces excecpt for Zelos's.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?' Genis backed off afraid of what they will do.

"Nothing, Nothing," Tenebrae said trying to reassure the boy, but it didn't work.

"Brat, your not stupid as I thought you were." Zelos told him. Now Genis was really scared. Zelos never say anything nice about him, only if he wanted something. Genis was hoping that their evil scheme didn't invovle him.


End file.
